Sneeu
by CosmeticDoll
Summary: Imogen Kilpatrick, a young Assassin living in the Cape of South Africa has made her way to the colonies in hopes of reuniting with her old friends, to lend aid in the people's pursuit in freedom, to see the snow fall and deliver an old letter to her father's best friend, Haytham Kenway. Presently, this is just an idea I'm fiddling with. Extended summary within, enjoy!


_**Sneeu**_

Author: CosmeticDoll

Rating: **T** (violence)

Pairing: Ratonhnhaké:ton/OFC

Genre: Romance/Adventure

(Extended) Summary: It is now the beginning of 1774, Imogen learned what she can during her time living in the Cape of South Africa with her uncle and is on her way to the Colonies to reunite with old friends, see what the lands might have to offer for her and deliver an old letter to her father's best friend, Haytham Kenway. After stalking the Aquila vessel back to the Davenport Homestead she reunites with her godfather and meets Ratonhnhaké:ton (Connor). Upon learning all that's happening in the Colonies, she's hoping to help Connor in any way she can so she may extend her time in the Colonies in order to help in his pursuit for freedom and see the snow fall for the first time.

Author Note: This is just an idea I'm playing with right now. I'm not sure what others will think and I'd love some kind of feed back on if I should keep on with the idea or scrap it. I've always loved Afrikaans and it is the language spoken in South Africa, which in this time period was a Dutch settled land. It was known as 'Cape Dutch'. Sneeu means snow! On with the show!

* * *

Connor was sitting in the crow's nest watching the waters as the _Aquila _made her way back to the Homestead. It was quiet, calm, and he had no expectation of that changing.

Mister Faulkner had taken the helm and was coursing her on full sail, it would be a smooth trip back. Most the crew was resting below deck and few men straggled along keeping the ship in order or were trying to, drunkenly, remember how to get below deck. Connor almost laughed as one of the drunken crewman fell down the hatch and disappeared below after a series of curses and thuds.

He turned his attention back on watching the sea. It seemed there was a fog, but nothing that was troublesome so he bounced his view between what might soon become a brawl between some men on the main deck and the waters that could easily turn into a war zone. After a few rounds of name calling and a scant scuffle, the men shrugged it off and slumped down to their quarters. Connor looked up for a second, not expecting to see anything different and return his gaze back onto the crew, but he instantly spotted a form within the fog, a ship. It was by no means small, but it was not quite the size of a Man-of-War either.

"Mister Faulkner!" Connor shouted, "Be watchful. Ship, port side." the approaching ship gave no visible threat. He had spotted them at a glance, so they could just as easily see the _Aquila_. The _Aquila_ was not on a trade route even if one had been turned around this wouldn't have been their path of choice, and they were not on any British patrol routes, leaving the assassin a bit curious to what kind of ship was sailing their way.

"I see it, Captain!" Faulkner yelled back to Connor, keeping the bulk of his attention on his steering than the oncoming ship. Connor nodded and kept an eye on the ship, taking note of her height, and estimated the length and weight. It was coming up fast, which took Connor at slight surprise considering the Aquila sailed at 14 knots. The ship shifted course slightly to run beside the _Aquila _once they closed in. "Captain. . ." he heard Mister Faulkner call to him, noticing the shift instantly. "Do they look to fire?"

He studied the ship starboard side closely and noticed it was armed, but the gun deck was completely closed up and the light gunnery on the main deck was not being prepped to fire or even had men hovering over them. He observed over the rest of the ship as best he could and once he reached their crow's nest he saw someone signaling to him that they meant no harm, "No, Mister Faulkner." Connor could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from Mister Faulkner, not that he could blame him. Most the crew was asleep or drunk and in no shape to wage war. Connor did not signal back and continued monitoring the rest of the area, seeing as the port side was shielded by the other ship.

Calden, a young lad who had recently joined the crew, came up to the crow's nest and nodded to Connor. He didn't talk much other than to report what he could see, but he had a good set of eyes that benefited the _Aquila _often. "Watch that ship in case they prep to fire." Connor commented before heading down from the nest and to the helm where Mister Faulkner looking suspiciously over at the guest ship. "What's wrong?" he asked Faulkner quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"It's familiar." was all Mister Faulkner said, squinting at it intently for a moment before giving the helm over to Connor.

"In what manner?" Connor questioned. A 'familiar ship' could mean almost anything with Faulkner. He's the fourth generation of sailor in his family, he'd crossed many ships in his time, as had his family.

"I'm not sure yet." he grumbled, watching the ship with harsh scrutiny. "It's. . . unsettling." he grouched before heading toward the port side and clinging to the side as he took in the sight of their guest. Connor turned his attention to steering, despite how uncomfortably close the other ship was becoming.

* * *

The route with their guest continued until they reached port at the homestead, making more than just Faulkner, but the entire crew uneasy. Connor wouldn't hide his discomfort with the ship either. They had never attacked, never signaled for need, or even made an attempt to board no matter how close they became. It baffled everyone what the ship and her crew possibly needed or wanted from them.

As the _Aquila _ported, Connor looked on to see the other ship stopping close to the port as well. It was a study ship with what looked like a lion as the bowsprit figurehead, with it being daylight now, he could make out more clearly the warm brown and yellow tones of the ship design. Connor was unaware of why, but he felt as if this ship was a long way from home. The ship was just barely out of reach to put a beam between herself and the port. . . so he thought. A rope shot from the ship and made a hard impact onto a wooden post, noticing instantly it was a rope dart with a slightly thicker rope. He took a moment to make sure his pistols were loaded and he had his tomahawk, by the time he looked up someone had already crossed the rope and was running toward Faulkner. Connor's first instinct was to defend Mister Faulkner and he had started to until he heard a feminine voice call, "Father!"

He stood dumbfounded for a moment as a hooded figure leaped into Faulkner's arms and to Connor's continued surprise, he spun the figure around in his arms for a short moment and then pulled her slightly from him so he could see her. Connor couldn't make out her features aside from her being a woman, so he stepped closer to try and see who it was, or hear who it was, more clearly. He took a quick glance, noting she was clad in black pants, dark gray knee-high boots, a simple off-white top covered by a gray vest with black accents and a rapier on her right side.

"My girl! You've grown!" he heard Faulkner gush, causing a slight laugh from the woman.

"I couldn't stay ten forever, Bobsy." she remarked, causing Connor to raise a brow. A daughter would not address her father by his name, especially not a moniker name such as _'Bobsy'._

"True. True." he remarked, pulling at his beard slightly with his right hand. "Come! Got some old faces for you to see!" he said, turning himself toward the _Aquila _with his hand lightly gripping at her left arm. "Clutterbucks!" he shouted, and the two brother's attention turned to Faulkner and then two smiles spread across their faces in unison as they started to meet with the woman and Faulkner.

"Well, there is a face I'd figured we'd never see again!" Richard piped, David nodding in agreement.

"Ya' _blerrie domkop_! I didn't just sail for months to see you all and _that's _the reaction I get? I'm head'n back to the Cape then!" she joked, punching one of the brothers shoulder with her left fist. So she was a Southpaw. He had no idea what a '_blerrie domkop_' was, but considering the mock hurt look on Richard's face, he imagined it was some kind of insult.

"No! You just only arrived! You're not leavin'!" Faulkner stated definitively, hugging her from the side a little bit, she smiled, she and the Clutterbuck brothers were idly talking over the _Aquila_ when Mister Faulkner suddenly appeared shocked. "My girl! You've not met the Captain!" he shook his head and headed her up onto the _Aquila_. Connor found that odd considering how superstitious Faulkner was when it came to sailing. "Connor, where are ya'?" Stepping forward before them, he smiled very lightly at the two. Faulkner's smiled happily in return, and he barely made out her returning smile as she looked up at him. "I'd like you to meet my god daughter! Only woman I'd ever trust with a ship!"

Connor looked over her as she lowered her head to unwrap the hood, revealing crimson red hair that was pulled over her right shoulder in a neat rope-styled braid that almost reached her waist. She wrapped the cloth piece around her waist loosely and met his russet gaze with her powdery blue one. "_Hallo_, I am Imogen Kilpatrick."

* * *

End note;  
Thank you so very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this and once again, I'd appreciate any thoughts over the idea. Have a fantastic day!


End file.
